Busting Out
"Busting Out" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Story This happened about 20 years after Empath had left Psychelia for good, when Sassette came crying to Papa Smurf about something important. "What is it, my little Sassette?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding concerned. "The other Smurflings are making fun of me because of my chest, Pappy Smurf," Sassette cried. "Look how big it's smurfing!" "There's no reason for you to be upset, Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "It's just that you're starting to become a grown-up Smurfette. It's that time when little girl Smurfs like you begin to develop your own smurfs." "It is?" Sassette asked. "How do you know about this, Pappy Smurf?" "Because I grew up with Smurfettes like you who also started developing their own smurfs at your age, Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "I used to think that they looked silly just like my fellow Smurfs, but it was one of the older Smurfs who told me that they are to prepare Smurfettes like you to become Mama Smurfs someday." "These smurfs are for becoming Mama Smurfs?" Sassette asked. "I don't see how." "It's like how a cow gives milk to her calves, Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "A baby Smurf will need nourishment once it is born, and so like cows Mama Smurfs produce milk with which they suckle the baby Smurfs so that they will grow to become bigger Smurfs." "Mugging magpies, Pappy Smurf, I didn't know that's what those are used for," Sassette said. "Anyway, what am I going to do with these smurfs now that I have them?" "You're going to need a bra in order to smurf comfortably around without smurfing too much attention unto yourself, Sassette," Papa Smurf suggested. "I'll see if Smurfette and Tailor will help you smurf your first bra so you won't feel embarrassed." At that moment, Smurfette entered Papa Smurf's laboratory carrying her daughter, with a blanket draped around her neck. "Good morning, Papa Smurf," she said after she entered. "What seems to be the problem with Sassette?" "Just a little something about her growing up to be a Smurfette like you, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "I was wondering if you would help her smurf her first bra, since she's starting to grow her smurfs." "Oh, that won't be a problem, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said as she was looking at Sassette giving her a look of relief. As Smurfette took Sassette to Tailor's clothing shop, Sassette asked, "Smurfette, what was it like for you when you first grew your smurfs?" "These smurfs came about when I was changed into a real Smurf, Sassette," Smurfette said. "But believe me, I felt totally different when I smurfed them, because I knew that I was going to be different from the other Smurfs. Sometimes I wish that I didn't even have them so that I could be like the other Smurfs who weren't afraid to smurf around without any shirts on." "Did you have the other Smurfs staring at you when you started having those smurfs, Smurfette?" Sassette asked. Smurfette giggled. "I don't think I could ever get them to stop smurfing at me or my smurfs, Sassette. I even had to tell Hefty that my eyes are up here at times when he wanted to smurf me something important." "You mean the boy Smurfs find them attractive?" Sassette asked. "Papa Smurf says that they're a part of me that I'm going to have to learn to live with, and so will you, Sassette," Smurfette said. "But even though we can't let the boy Smurfs see them, they're not so bad for us to smurf around with." "But Empath gets to see them when he's alone with you, doesn't he?" Sassette asked. "That's something rather private, Sassette, but yes, it's something that only Empath gets to see when we're alone together," Smurfette answered. After they entered Tailor's shop, the village clothes maker noticed Sassette's developing chest. "Well, it smurfs like you're going to need your first bra there, my little Sassette," Tailor said. "Let me smurf your measurements so that I can smurf you the right size bra." "Just be careful, Tailor," Sassette said. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable with my smurfs being touched like that." "Don't worry, Sassette, I'll be a perfect gentlesmurf with you," Tailor said as he got out his measuring tape and used it to measure Sassette's chest. "Well, smurf me a while and I'll get your first bra ready for you before the end of the day." Smurfette took Sassette to the Smurfwalk Cafe to enjoy a milkshake together while Smurfette watched over her daughter. Empath passed by and saw the two female Smurfs together with each other. "Salutations, fellow Sassette," Empath greeted. "You seem to have an interesting day smurfing with Smurfette. Would you like to share with this smurf what's going on?" "It's something of a private nature, Empath...how little Smurfs like her grow to be Smurfettes," Smurfette answered. "It's all right, Smurfette...I can tell him," Sassette said. "Empath, I'm starting to grow these smurfs on my chest, and it's making me feel embarrassed." "You're starting to grow smurfs?" Empath said. "Well, you should feel happy about yourself, because it means that you're growing into an adult Smurf." "I know, that's what Pappy Smurf told me," Sassette said. "But still, I don't like the feeling that I'm starting to not look like my fellow Smurflings." "Your growth experience will be something that this smurf can only wish to know firsthand what it's like, Sassette," Empath said. "But you shouldn't feel bad that you're developing into an adult female Smurf. It may mean you'll have to let go of being the Smurfling you once were, but what you're letting go of may pale in comparison to the what you will become." "You mean that I may start finding the boy Smurflings to be attractive?" Sassette asked. "I don't see how, especially with Snappy, the last Smurf that I would ever want to smurf my life with." "They may also find you attractive, Sassette, since you're the only female Smurf who's around their age that they're going to see," Empath said. "Once you start becoming an adult Smurf, you're going to have trouble trying to keep them away from you." "I just wish that you were around my age, Empath, because if there's one adult Smurf that I find attractive, it's definitely you," Sassette said. Empath laughed. "This smurf appreciates how you feel towards this smurf, Sassette. It's just unfortunate that we're both separated by a hundred years from each other, because if this smurf was your age, this smurf might also feel the same way towards you." Soon Empath's daughter started to cry. "Uh-oh...it smurfs like Baby Smurfette's going to need her feeding now," Empath said. Smurfette sighed. "Don't worry, my little one...Mama Smurf's going to feed you," Smurfette said as she gently picked the infant Smurf from her baby stroller and placed her gently on her lap while letting the child suckle from her. Sassette watched in wonder at the scene until Smurfette covered herself and her child for some privacy and modesty. "Does that hurt you when you have to use your smurfs to nurse Baby Smurfette?" she asked. "It just felt strange at first, Sassette," Smurfette said. "But after a while I don't seem to mind how it feels for Baby Smurfette to be smurfing on me like that." "This smurf can only wish to remember what it was like to be nursing with my Mama Smurf, Sassette," Empath said. "That closeness with her is something that this smurf could only feel envy for with this smurf's fellow Smurfs and their Mama Smurfs." "Someday I want to be a Mama Smurf just like Smurfette," Sassette said. "That will smurf in time when you find the right Smurf who will want to love you and marry you, Sassette," Smurfette said. "And he will love you for more than just how you look, whether you have smurfs or you don't." "As long as it isn't with Snappy," Sassette said as she drank the rest of her milkshake. By the end of the day, Smurfette and Sassette returned to Tailor's clothing shop to find that Tailor was finished sewing together Sassette's first bra. Sassette and Tailor waited as Sassette tried it on behind the privacy of a divider. And then she came out from behind the divider with her shirt back on over her bra. "So how does the bra fit on you, Sassette?" Tailor asked. "It just feels...comfortable, Tailor," Sassette said as she looked down upon herself. "At least I won't have to feel them smurfing around all over when I run or something." Smurfette giggled. "But they will be yours for as long as you smurf, Sassette. They will always be a reminder that you are a Smurfette and that as a Smurfette you don't need to share them with anybody except who you will love someday." "Come to smurf of it, I don't mind being a Smurfette if I'm going to smurf these for the rest of my life," Sassette said, smiling. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Coming-of-age stories